Reality Check
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Ninja and Ninja equals Love? Takari AU, OOC, and amusing.
1. Reality Check: Reality

**Author's Notes: So, this will be my second Digimon fanfic, and it's another Takari! **

**Inspired from a dream I had a few days ago. This story is AU. No digimons in the story too.**

**Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Reality Check**

Her throat was running dry as she ran through the shopping mall, Starway Complex. It was her first time being here since she doesn't have much interest of going out of her house. In front of her were her friends Miyako, Sora and Mimi. They lead her through the mall to the top floor where there was a fashion store named Up2u.

"Aren't we there yet?" She asked breathlessly.

"Almost, it's a big place here and the store's in a secluded area." Sora said. "Only a few people go there."

When they had finally arrived there, Hikari realized that the place was wider and spacious than she had thought it would be. Everyone smiled at each other and walked to different areas of the store and looked at the clothes. Hikari knew that it was all an act.

She proceeded to look at the deeper part of the store, where there should be a door to the top tower. At the top tower she would find the person she would be looking for.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked her from behind.

Hikari turned around to see a boy her age, and also was in the same class she was. "Takeru…" She said, slightly surprised.

"Well, I was told by my friends that this store had nice clothes, so I wanted to look at them." She lied, taking a beige sleeveless shirt. "I'm going to be trying this." She said, showing him the shirt and smiling.

"Oh, ok, well, go on ahead." Takeru said as he let her through.

Hikari sighed inaudibly in relief. She walked into the fitting room and changed into the shirt fast. She opened the door and called Sora. "Sora, does this look nice?" She asked.

Sora smiled and nodded. "Fits you perfectly!" She said.

Hikari smiled and took her previous shirt. She walked towards Miyako, who tried to pick a pair of pants or a skirt she found nice furiously.

"There's nothing nice here!" She said not too loudly. "I wish they had something good!" She complained.

Hikari laughed. "I'm going to look for it." She said. She looked at Miyako and smirked.

Miyako knew the meaning behind what Hikari had said. "Yeah, well, good luck!" She said frustrated.

Hikari smiled as she walked to the deeper area again, and noticed a door at the corner of her eyes. _There it is…_ She thought.

"So, do you like that shirt you're wearing?" Someone asked again, beside her.

Hikari hid her irritation. "Yeah, it's nice!" She said happily.

"I see. Well, I got to go." Takeru said as he walked out of the store.

Hikari sighed. "Finally." She muttered. She looked at the door and when no one noticed, she called everyone to the door and they entered it.

A flight of stairs was in front of them and they walked up the stairs quietly.

At the end of the stairs Hikari opened another door and walked out. She was at the top of the whole building; a tower where she spotted a baby covered in comfortable clothes and sleeping. She picked him up gingerly as everyone smiled and laughed in triumph.

Mimi found a secret passage at the corner of the tower. "Look, it seems like we can get out of here easier." She said, pointing at the passage.

Hikari nodded. "Let's get back home quick." She said. Everyone walked into the passage and walked down the steps. At the end of the passage, where they had to climb down a ladder, Hikari gulped when she looked down at the ground from the high ladder.

She held onto the baby tighter as she climbed down. Everyone waited for her at the bottom. Hikari stepped onto one of the last few steps of the ladder but stopped. "The steps…"

"Hikari, be careful! The last few steps are flimsy!" Sora shouted from below.

"You may have to jump!" Miyako said.

"Come on, you can do it!" Mimi said.

Hikari hesitated. _Out of all fears, I have to have Acrophobia (fear of heights)._ She thought.

She decided to jump. _Either I do it or stay here._ She told herself. She looked below. She saw Sora, Miyako and Mimi. She looked at another person not far from them. _Takeru…_

She jumped down. She screamed, but landed on the ground perfectly. She sighed. "That was close." She said.

The rest of them laughed. "Hikari, you crazy girl!" They said.

Hikari chuckled and looked at the baby. The baby had opened his eyes, but was smiling and giggling at Hikari.

She smiled. "At least you're safe." She said. She looked at Takeru. He stood casually, watching her. She watched him, thinking why he was there. He smiled at her.

"Hikari, time to go." Mimi said. Hikari looked at her. She looked back at where Takeru stood, but he was gone.

"What are you looking at?" Miyako asked as she looked at the direction Hikari was looking at. "There's nothing there." She said.

"No, nothing." Hikari said as she followed the rest to the train station. She sighed. "That was tiring."

As they were on the escalator to buy tickets, Miyako tugged on Hikari's arm. "What?" Hikari asked.

"Your shirt." Miyako said.

Hikari looked at her shirt. It still had a price tag and sensor. "Oh yeah…I didn't pay for it." She said.

"As much as I wouldn't want to go back, I think it's wrong to take things like that. Hikari, let's go back and give it back, or pay them." Miyako said.

Hikari sighed. "Alright." She gave the baby to Sora. "We'll be back soon." She said.

Miyako ran ahead and Hikari followed behind. She ran down the steps fast and passed by a young man. She ran ahead without stopping, but realized it was Yamato, Takeru's older brother.

She ran inside the mall, passing by stores and side shops and headed straight up. She looked at her watch. _I'm going to be late!_

She saw Miyako ahead of her, and suddenly she saw Takeru running beside her. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

He smiled at her calmly. "I'll be waiting." He said and disappeared quickly.

Hikari kept running but she was surprised. She finally reached the store and walked through. The sensor didn't trigger the security, but she walked in and paid for the shirt. Since there wasn't anyone, she placed the money on the counter and cut of the price tag and took off the sensor tag.

"Okay…now I got to go back." She said, sighing. Miyako stood near her, laughing.

"Let's hurry back then." Miyako said as they walked out of the store.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone finally was able to arrive at Hikari's house. Hikari fell onto her couch, exhausted.

"Hurray! Hikari passed her test!" Her mother said happily.

"Hikari, you did great!" Taichi, her brother, said while patting Hikari's head.

"It's sad that dad isn't here, but he has work." Hikari's mother said a little sadly.

Sora, Mimi and Miyako sat down on Hikari's house couch and relaxed.

"Mom, that test was horrible!" Hikari said. "You can't use little Hiro for a test!" She said. "What if I wasn't able to find the secret passage and rescued him?" She asked a little angrily.

Her mother giggled. "I know you wouldn't give up finding it and I knew you could do it." She said.

"Well, at least you did it, Hikari. You're one step closer to becoming a ninja." Taichi said.

_That's right…I'm a ninja. Which totally sucks because I don't want to be one! Imagine if one day your parents suddenly tell you that you're a ninja! I mean, literally tell you that you are a ninja!_

"Fine, can we just have dinner now? Dad might come back soon, right?" Hikari said, and her mother rushed into the kitchen to prepare everything.

"I'm home!" Her dad called from the front door.

"Welcome back, dad!" Hikari said. "I…uh, passed my test!" She said.

"That's great!" He said as he stepped into the living room. "Thank you for the help, Sora, Mimi and Miyako!" He said.

"No, no, no problem at all!" Sora said. "We're always ready to help the Yagami clan!" She said.

"Sora, don't say something like that." Hikari said. "Makes me embarrassed." She said.

"You're one weird girl, Hikari." Mimi said, giggling. "We're always here for you!" She said.

"Thanks girls." She said gratefully.

"Enough of that! Dinner time!" Her mother called from the dining table.

Everyone took their seats in the dinner table and all ate happily. The celebration of Hikari passing her test was also…celebrated. This occasion happens every two days or so.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**At School**

Hikari walked into her classroom, seeing all her friends and Takeru. She remembered everything that happened the day before, and she had to admit that he was an enigma.

She looked at Takeru. He was supposedly one of the popular boys in their school.

Not to mention Hikari has a crush on him.

Or maybe she simply loves him, because she's liked him for almost 2 and a half years.

Takeru looked at her and Hikari looked back. He had no expression on his face. If she could talk to him, she would, right now. But right now he looked scary.

He looked away from her. Hikari was confused. _Why was he smiling yesterday? Why did he say he was waiting? Waiting for what, exactly?_

She had so many other questions that Takeru made her wonder.

"Hikari!" Her best friend Ayumi called her. "Did you do your English homework?" She asked.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I managed to finish all our homework yesterday night." She said. "Now I'm really tired…" She said.

"You didn't have to do everything; we only have to pass up English and Math today." Ayumi said.

"I know, but I always finish all my homework on Sunday before returning to school." Hikari said. "No big deal, I'm okay anyways." She said.

"Don't be sleeping through classes!" Ayumi warned.

"I won't!" Hikari assured her friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**During Breaktime**

Hikari was walking with Ayumi and another friend named Shura, when her cell phone started ringing.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Hikari said as she answered it.

"Hello?" She said to the receiver.

"Hikari, it's me Taichi." Her brother said on the other end of the phone.

"Taichi, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, um…I have this mission…and I can't do it today because I need to finish up my homework…so, can you do it in place of me?" He asked hopefully.

"Taichi, I'm not even a kunoichi yet!" Hikari said.

"I know, but this mission is easy! Just go to a place called Oceanpool at 6 and then you'll know what to do after that." He said.

"How will I know?" She asked him, feeling a little annoyed.

"That's the whole point of being a kunoichi! You'll know what to do when you go there." He replied. "Okay, I got to go, see you later, Hikari!" He said, hanging up on her.

Hikari sighed in frustration. "I do not want to be a kunoichi!" She said a little too loudly.

Takeru walked passed her and glanced at her. Hikari froze. She watched him walk away and scolded herself for saying it loudly.

_I was supposed to keep my identity as a kunoichi a secret! If Takeru knows, then that means my secret's not a secret anymore!_ She thought.

She slapped her forehead. "Great move Hikari!" She told herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Back at Home**

Hikari sighed as she came out of the shower. It was half past 5, so she had to go to Oceanpool soon.

She got ready and kept some extra emergency weapons which is very useful when you get your shoelaces stuck because that's when you can use your weapons to either cut them off, or cut them apart.

She took the train to the nearest station near Oceanpool, and spotted the shop immediately. It wasn't hard to see, since Oceanpool had neon blue lights and looked like a…

"Oh my god, it's a bar." Hikari muttered. She hated bars. Especially bars with creepy men and perverted people, who usually come in those two combos.

"Fine, whatever. Taichi won't send me to a creepy bar anyway." Hikari assured herself, trusting Taichi.

She stepped into the bar and looked around. It wasn't that bad, only that she wished the place was a little bit brighter.

"Yagami, I presume?" A person asked beside her.

Hikari shook a little, startled at the person. "Um…yeah, that's me." She said.

"Please follow me." The man said as he walked ahead.

Hikari followed, wondering if her older brother had reserved some special thing for her.

The man stopped in front of a door and stepped aside while opening the door. "Please, enter." He said.

Hikari was hesitant. "Thank you…" She said. She walked inside and the man closed the door behind her. She looked around and saw no one.

"What the hell am I here for?" She asked out loud. "I want to go home and use the internet than do this!" She said.

"Don't rush and stay calm." Someone said from the deeper part of the room. "Come here." He said.

_That voice…sounds familiar…_ Hikari thought as she walked forwards. She entered another room and saw who was sitting comfortably across her. "Ta-you-Takeru!" She exclaimed.

He smiled. "It's nice for you to remember me." He said.

"Remember you? You're in my class." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's true. But we hardly ever talk." He said, shrugging.

_That's because you look too scary for me to talk to. _She thought.

"And we don't even act friendly with each other." He said, shaking his head.

_That's because you look too scary to do that._ She thought.

"So we should get to know each other properly." He said.

_But that's just strange. Why the heck are you here anyway? _She thought. Then she gasped.

"Don't tell me you're one of those perverted guys who stay in bars and clubs till late at night just for…pleasure?!" She asked. She made a disgusted face. "I can't believe it. You, out of all people?" She asked in disbelief.

Takeru cleared his throat and stood up. Hikari stepped back, feeling nervous.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop accusing people of something that will never happen." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hikari stepped back again. "S-Sorry." She squeaked. She tensed up.

Takeru laughed. "At least you know." He said.

Hikari kept quiet. _This is the first time I've ever seen him talk a lot and even laugh. Not to mention he's so cute when he laughs!!_ She thought excitedly.

"I was supposed to meet you older brother, Taichi, today. But I heard things had come up and you have come in place of him." He said.

Hikari kept quiet. She just nodded, thinking about Taichi.

"I'll tell you the reason why you had to come, or the reason why your brother had to come." He said. "Your clan and my clan have a history. We have helped each other since our clans had first been known." He explained.

Hikari relaxed slightly but still said nothing.

"You were lucky I was the only person who had heard you shouting out your secret in school." He said.

Hikari blushed. It was embarrassing when she kept thinking about it.

"May I ask a question?" He asked her.

She nodded. _Not something complicated or a question I can't answer!_ She thought.

"Why are you quiet?" He asked nonchalantly. "I would appreciate it if you would reply by saying 'yes' or 'no'." He said.

Hikari nodded. "Yes." She replied softly.

Just when Takeru was about to speak, someone came up behind Hikari and scratched her on her neck. She turned around, surprised, and Takeru rushed to her side.

She was about to say something when Takeru threw shurikens at the unknown man and quickly used his kunai to stab the man.

It had turned into a fierce fight between Takeru and the man but Takeru was victorious in the end. He sighed and looked back at Hikari. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hikari was still a bit shocked. "Yes…" She said, before fainting.

Takeru caught Hikari and looked at her. He saw a big gash across her neck and quickly sent her back home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hikari opened her eyes and realized she was in her room. Her head aches and she felt the bandage wrapped around her neck.

"Hikari, are you alright?" Taichi asked as she looked up at him. "Sorry for putting you in danger." He said sadly.

"It's ok, I'm alright anyway. Did…did Takeru send me back home?" She asked.

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, actually he's still…"

"Are you alright?" Takeru appeared and asked her.

Hikari nodded. "Thanks…" She said.

Takeru shook his head. "I should have acted sooner, or else you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He said.

Hikari frowned. "But it happened so fast. Even if you were a strong ninja I don't think you would have been able to stop that." She said. "I'm alright." She said, getting out of her bed and standing up.

Takeru placed a hand on top of her head. "Rest."

Hikari looked at him. He had a gentle face, unlike in school, she always felt intimidated by him.

_Is it just me, or is today just screwed up?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Notes: So, how was that? It's just the beginning, I actually had a dream of this, except it was me and my crush and my friends…heheh…**

**So, characters are completely OOC, it's AU, and I would really love it if you reviewed. Please?**


	2. Reality Check: Check

**Reality Check: Check!**

Hikari woke up from her sleep as the sunshine entered her room turning her room into a shade of pastel yellow.

She lay down in her bed for a short while.

_Is it just me, or is today just screwed up?_

She blinked in confusion.

_Let me rephrase: Is it just me, or is today just screwed up more than it should be?!_

She sighed as she got up. She touched the back of her neck, still feeling the bandage.

Hikari remembered what happened yesterday. It was clear that it was not a dream. It was real, and she had to accept it. Of course, she had learned to accept a few unbelievable things, such as her family is an ancient and strong ninja clan.

"Hikari! Time to go to school!" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

"Right…school…but I'm an injured person, can't I stay in bed?" She asked audibly to no one in particular.

"Hikari! Mom's getting irritated!" Taichi called her from his room.

"Oh bummer." Hikari sighed, getting up from her bed. _What do I say when people ask me about my neck?_

She got ready for school and came downstairs. Her mother was cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Hikari stood beside her.

"Mom, what do I tell everyone if they ask me about my neck?" She asked.

"Well, tell them your neck hurts." Her mother replied.

Hikari raised her eyebrow. "Obviously…but what if they asked what happened?" She asked.

"Tell them you slept on the wrong side of the bed. Then tell them case closed." Her mother replied.

Hikari scratched her head. "Um…ok…"

She ate breakfast, drank her milk and said goodbye to her family before leaving the house.

"Hikari! Come back here!" Her brother said.

"Taichi, I'm going to be late!" She said agitatedly.

"Take this." He said, giving her two pairs of kunai.

Hikari frowned. "What are the chances of me getting attacked in school?" She asked. "It's school."

"100. I don't want you to get any more injuries like yesterday." He said seriously.

Hikari lightly scoffed. _The reason I had this injury was partly your fault._ She thought, but she wasn't angry. At least he was feeling guilty and cared about it now.

"Alright, alright." She said, keeping them somewhere hidden but accessible. "I'll be going now. You be careful too." She said.

Taichi nodded. "Don't worry about me!" He said confidently. "I'm almost close to being Naruto!" He said.

"And Naruto is just an anime, Taichi!" Hikari shouted as she left the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**At school**

Hikari walked into her classroom, greeting all her friends and once again, saw Takeru sitting in his seat, taking a small glance at her and looking out the window.

Hikari realized that Takeru was also part of the whole 'You are a ninja' life. So…does that mean they're friends now?

She shrugged. Even if they were, it would be kind of strange to suddenly act friendly with him when yesterday they never even said a hi.

But Hikari had always imagined him and herself hugging in an overly dramatic situation. It was heart fluttering, but reality hits her head hard like the way a small boy bangs into a wall.

"Hikari!" Someone called from behind her. She turned around and looked at who it was, and it turned out to be Miyako.

"Good morning, Miyako!" Hikari greeted as she smiled at her.

"I found a small profile about that certain person." Miyako whispered into Hikari's ear.

Hikari grinned. "You have it now?" She asked.

Miyako handed her a sheet of paper. "I couldn't get much information because he's a ninja and all, but it seems he's quite strong." She said.

Hikari nodded. "I suppose so, at least, he's better than me!" She said, laughing.

She stopped when someone accidentally bumped into her arm and made her drop the sheet of paper.

"Sorry." That person said softly. He took a glimpse at the paper on the floor and saw his name on it.

He looked at Hikari, longer than expected, and walked off, greeting his friends and talking briefly with them.

Miyako and Hikari froze. "Oh no." Hikari said.

"I…doubt he'd do anything bad, I mean, he saved you the first time, didn't he?" Miyako said, even though she was a bit unsure.

"How do you know? He looks so scary that he looks as if though he wanted to chop my head off!" Hikari said. She picked up the paper and folded it. She put it in her bag. "Do you think I should try and explain things to him?" She asked Miyako.

"I…don't know. Maybe you should call him." Miyako said.

"I don't have his number, and I'm too scared to call him!" Hikari said. "It's like…it's like calling my crush!" She said.

"Hikari, dear, he **is** your crush!" Miyako said, shaking her head helplessly. "Why don't you look at things in a perspective where he isn't your crush?" She asked.

"That's hard, since I've liked him for almost 3 years." Hikari said.

"Alright, try talking to him after school when almost everyone's left." Miyako suggested.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Hikari said, thinking. Before she could say anything else, the bell rang and they went back to their class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**After School**

Hikari stood outside school, waiting for anyone who looked like Takeru and who is Takeru walking out of school.

Almost everyone left after 10 minutes and there was still no Takeru.

_Huh? Where is he? He left early? _Hikari thought.

She sighed. She turned around and walked back home, looking at the brighter point of view. At least she didn't need to talk to him yet.

Yet.

When Hikari arrived home, she placed her shoes on one side of the front covered entrance when she saw an unfamiliar shoe there as well. Actually, it was familiar, but she couldn't remember where she saw it.

Nevertheless, she placed her shoe in their usual place and skipped into the living room…and almost had a heart attack.

Takeru was sitting on the sofa in the living room and smiled at her. "Hi." He said friendly.

"Good lord." Hikari said in disbelief. "I'm going to go sleep." She said, trudging up the stairs to her room.

Takeru stood up instantly. "Wait." He said, following her.

Hikari ignored what she just heard. _This is just a dream._ She thought.

She opened her bedroom door and when she saw Takeru following her, she tried to close it except that Takeru had stopped her from doing so.

"Get away illusion! I don't want to turn crazy by seeing Takeru here!" Hikari said, slapping Takeru's hand off from her door.

"But it is me." He said. Although Hikari had slapped his hand to close the door, he still didn't let go. "Why do you find it so unbelievable for me to be here?" He asked her.

Hikari let go of the door. She looked down and sighed. _I like you very much, Takeru. It seems a bit strange for you to suddenly show up in my house and say that you're a ninja. It seems a bit too far-fetched._ She thought. But she didn't say anything and shrugged. "I don't know." She muttered.

Takeru stepped inside her room. "I won't bother you…not much, anyway." He said.

"I didn't even give you permission to come into my room!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Then kick me out." He said nonchalantly.

Hikari was surprised. "Don't say it in that way…I don't mean that you're a pest or anything. It's just strange for you to suddenly appear in my house like you're an old friend." She said.

Takeru looked at her straight in the eye. "But I am." He said.

Hikari shook her head. "Maybe in my 'clan'." She said, emphasizing 'clan'. "But certainly not with me. I'm being honest here; don't hate me or my clan for it." She said.

Takeru looked away. "So you'd rather me not being your friend?" He asked softly.

_This guy is using reverse psychology on me, I know it._ She thought. "I'm not saying that. I would be glad for you to be my friend. I've wanted to be your friend ever since you came to our school. To be honest, you look scary at school." She said.

Takeru chuckled. "Speaking of which, what were you doing with that paper with my details?" He asked.

Hikari froze. "U-Uh…let's forget about that." She stammered. "It was nothing." She said.

Takeru flicked out his kunai. "Nothing?" He asked, playing with his kunai. "Or something?" He said, looking dangerously at her.

Hikari gulped. _I knew he's actually scary._ She thought. "I'm not scared of you. Besides, you're supposed to be our friend right?" She said bravely.

He stepped closer. "I don't know…you really believed me?" He asked.

Hikari stopped breathing for a moment but she took out her kunai. She took a battle stance. _I'm not ready for this!_

Takeru just took off and immediately pinned her onto her wall. His kunai was inches away from her neck.

Hikari paused in breathing again. "You lied?" She managed to ask in fear.

"Of course not. I won't lie to you." He said. He withdrew his kunai and took a step back.

Hikari plopped onto the floor and panted. "You scared me." She said, placing a hand over her chest.

Takeru squatted down and looked at her. "You're a changed ninja." He said.

"Because I've been brought up as an ordinary girl with no knowledge of her family being part of a clan and was not taught how to be a kunoichi till I was 11!" Hikari said in one breath.

"That's why I'm here." He said. "I'm here." He repeated.

Hikari looked at him in a puzzled way. "You're here…and?" She asked.

"And…that will be revealed later." He said. "Just so you know, I'm staying here for the night." He said.

"Fine, but don't scare me again." She said, standing up. "You're a changed boy." Hikari said sarcastically.

"Maybe that's how you're going to like it." He said.

Hikari shook her head. "I'm going to go eat." She said, walking down stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Dinner Time!**

Hikari sat across Takeru and looked at him suspiciously. Her parents sat next to her, smiling at the presence of their guest. Taichi glared at Takeru.

Takeru smiled at everyone, showing his serene and optimistic face. "I'm sorry to intrude today, but my father and mother insisted for me to come here, so I was in no way to refuse. I hope I'm not bothering you in anyway." He said politely.

Hikari scoffed lightly and ate her food as fast as she can.

"Oh please, that's too kind of you, we are happy for you to be here!" Hikari's father said happily. "It's an honour." He said.

Takeru smiled wider. "Sir, you're making me embarrassed." He said.

Taichi had not touched his food. He sat near Takeru, glaring at him.

"Taichi, hurry up and eat." His mother said. "So, Takeru, will you be staying here tonight?" She asked.

Takeru smiled shyly. "If you don't mind…I'd love to." He said.

Hikari's mother smiled brightly. "Of course we don't mind! Please stay here anytime!" She said.

"Thank you so much!" Takeru said gladly.

Taichi took a bit from his bowl of rice. "Yeah…we're very happy." He said.

Hikari cleared her side of the table. "Thank you for the meal mom. It was great." She said. "Now I'll be going to my room and study." She said, walking off.

"Is Hikari always like this?" Takeru asked innocently.

Hikari's father shrugged. "Maybe it's because she's becoming a very mature woman." He said.

"Oh…I see…" Takeru said understandingly.

Hikari's mother laughed. "Oh come on, she must be really happy that you're here, Takeru!" She said.

"Oh…" Takeru said, smiling again.

Taichi finished his food in two seconds. "Thanks for the meal mom. It was great, but now I have to go finish my mission, see you by midnight." He said hastily. He stopped and stared at Takeru directly. "If you do anything to her, you will face me." He said seriously.

Takeru nodded. "Yes, I understand." He said, smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hikari sighed. She was doing her math homework, and even if she tried to concentrate, it was hard to because Takeru kept invading her mind.

_It's weird. I'm upset that he's here and he's acting as if we're close, but I'm happy that he's starting to be closer than he used to be. Sometimes I wish I could change the words I said to him earlier, but that was something I knew I was supposed to say. I was being honest and that's how I felt, even if I like him._

Her face fell onto her study desk. She looked at the kunai in front of her. "Sometimes I wish I was better off dying…" She said aloud.

"That would make me sad." Someone said from across the room. Hikari knew who it was.

"Why?" She asked. For some reason, she was starting to feel hopeful.

"Because I've just started to know you." He said.

Her hope sank. "Of course." She said, feeling a little bitter. _How could I ever think of him to like me?_

"Come downstairs, we have to talk." He said, leaving the room before Hikari could say anything else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hikari, sit down." Her mother said kindly, and Hikari sat down on the sofa across her parents.

"We have something very important to tell you." Her father said seriously.

"Somehow, I have a feeling this is bad news." Hikari mumbled.

"What?" Her mother asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." Hikari said.

"Listen, I know it's sudden, but we have arranged this for you, and you won't be sorry for it." Her father said.

"Well, why don't you just tell me what you arranged for me?" She asked. "Wait, let me guess, another instructor to train me into a kunoichi." She said.

"No, this time it's different." Her mother said.

"Very different." Takeru added, sitting next to Hikari.

Her parents nodded. "Hikari, we don't want you yelling at the top of your lungs when you hear this, so please understand." Her father said.

"We have…arranged for you to get married to Takeru." Her father said after a moment.

Silence followed. Her parents looked at their daughter expectantly, and Takeru sat there a little uncomfortably.

Hikari closed her eyes. "Ok. I understand." She said easily.

Her parents were surprised. "Are you not angry?" Her father asked.

"I expected this to happen." Hikari said nonchalantly.

"Even so, you are not angry?" Her mother asked.

"Maybe a little. But I'll deal with it." Hikari said, smiling. "I'm okay with it." She said. After a while, she asked, "Is that all?"

"Y-Yes…that's all." Her father said.

Hikari stood up. "Ok, we'll plan everything tomorrow then. This must be the reason why Takeru's staying." Hikari said. "Good night." She said, and walked up the stairs.

After she had left, her parents looked at Takeru. "This is not the way Hikari should act like." Her parents said.

"That girl…will cry." Takeru said. He felt guilty for causing her those feelings. "I'll go talk to her." He said, standing up and walking upstairs.

Her parents only left to ponder if what has happened was a mistake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Takeru stepped quietly into her room and heard weeping sounds from across. He walked closer and everything was clearer.

Just like he had expected, she was crying. And he knew that she was aware of him being here.

She wiped her eyes furiously. "What's wrong?" She choked out. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"That's my question to you. Why are you crying?" He asked. "Are you upset?" He asked again.

Hikari shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm okay with it, I told you. I'm happy." She said. Her tears had subsided, but he could see that she was actually trying to hold it back.

"I can't seem to believe it." He said, coming closer. "Tell me the truth. If you are upset, we can call it off." He said.

Hikari faced him. "I'm not upset. In fact, I'm willing to do it." She said determined.

Takeru frowned. "You're willing, but not glad." He said. "I won't take away your happiness for someone else." He said.

"But I am happy! I'm getting married to someone…I know! Someone who's my friend! Someone who is a ninja, just like me and my family!" She said. "Who would feel sad about that?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I have someone in mind." He said.

"I hope that's not me." Hikari said, laughing.

Her laughs could only be the thin barrier which separated her from her tears. She started crying again. She inhaled deeply. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Go ahead." He said.

"What about you? What about your happiness? What do you feel about this marriage?" She asked.

Takeru sat down in front of her. "I'm fine with it. My happiness has already been fulfilled. The rest is up to me to decide. I have chosen this marriage, and I don't regret it." He said.

"I see…" Hikari said. "What if you really found someone who was able to fulfill a large part of your heart?" She asked. _Even though it hurts to think that I may not be that person…_

"Why should that happen when it has already happened?" He asked.

"Then why aren't you with that person?" She asked in confusion and anger. "You should go to her!" She said.

"But I will, and I am." He said, smiling.

"I don't understand what you're saying." She said frustrated.

"The one who can fulfill my happiness is right in front of me." He said, placing a finger on her nose. "That's what I believe." He said.

Hikari blushed. "What are you saying? That's some kind of joke for sure. Just because we're getting married doesn't mean…"

She was interrupted by Takeru's hug. She melted into his touch, but that only made her cry some more. "Don't lie." She said through her tears.

"I'm not." He said, hugging her tighter. He sank into her warmth. "I want you."

"It hurts." Hikari said.

Takeru nodded. "I know."

"My neck still hurts."

"I know."

"My scars from my training still hurt."

"I know."

"My heart hurts."

"I know."

"Don't lie."

"I won't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Notes:**** How was that? Hehe…I like the last part…and Takeru and Hikari are around 15 now. Taichi and the rest are in university or college. Reviews please?**


	3. Reality Check: Affections

**Reality Check: Affections**

Hikari walked towards school quickly. Not far behind her was Takeru, who walked at a relaxed pace although he was keeping up with the distance between them. Hikari felt warmth around her face and ears when she remembered last night's event.

Moreover, she had to tell Miyako, Sora and Mimi about the sudden proposal of marriage. She could imagine the shock on their faces and especially outrage on Miyako's face. She even imagined Miyako shouting out 'You're too young for marriage! That guy's not worth your love!'. Wouldn't any best friend say that when you had an unrequited love for the same person for nearly three years?

But her love is coming true, and she felt her knees weaken whenever she thought about Takeru's feelings being the same as hers. It's too much of a dream that she can believe!

"Hikari!" The voice behind her called before she bumped hard into a pole. She fell down hard in a daze.

Takeru walked towards her and stared down at her while she tried to make sense of her surroundings. He started laughing at her. Hikari frowned and looked at him. "Well _thank you_ for laughing at me." She said sarcastically. "I can't believe my own--" She paused and blushed. She got up quickly without accepting Takeru's hand which offered to pull her up.

Takeru grinned mischievously. "I can tell you're liking the fact that I'm your 'fiancé' now. It's nice to be in love, doesn't it?" He said playfully.

She showed him a disgusted look. "As if! You don't know my true feelings anyway!" She hid her true feelings. In her mind she felt like hugging him tightly and saying 'I love you!'. She walked towards school quickly.

Takeru chuckled. "Fine. Be that way." He said with a smile as he followed her behind.

"Huh?!" Miyako shouted, making Hikari flinch. "Please tell me you're not kidding." She said seriously. "Seriously." She added.

Hikari shook her head. Classes were over for the day and Hikari and Miyako were waiting for Mimi and Sora. "I still feel like it's a dream. It was only last night that all of this happened." She said. "But..." She blushed.

Miyako smiled and hugged Hikari. "I guess congratulations are in order. But," She paused, "I do not, I repeat, do not, think that guy is worth your love!" She said. "That cold unsociable emotionless jerk!" She muttered loudly.

Hikari laughed. "He's actually very different from how he acts in school." She said. "So different that even I'm surprised."

"That's right, you just don't know me." A voice said behind the girls. They both turned around quickly to see Takeru smiling. "But now that Hikari knows the real me, she'll love me more than she already does." He said smugly.

Miyako gritted her teeth. "I just found out the real you and you're annoying me. Hikari, stop me from stabbing this guy to death." She said jokingly.

Hikari smirked. "I think I'm going to end up helping you with that. Why are you here anyway?" She asked. "Don't surprise me with some outrageous thing again." She warned.

"I'm here to send out a warning to someone I don't know, but will soon." He said.

Hikari looked at him in confusion. "Who is that?" She asked.

Miyako nudged Hikari. "Look, over there." She pointed with her eyes. Hikari followed the direction of Miyako's eyes and spotted a boy around their age further away from them who looked at them. He wore a neat suit from what she could see and his black hair glossed in the afternoon sun.

Hikari felt an intense gaze from him but was suddenly jerked out from the gaze when she was suddenly held close to Takeru and her eyes were locked with Takeru's eyes. They stared at each other until Takeru finally closed the distance between their faces by a kiss on her lips. Hikari's eyes widened in surprise.

Her mind was blank for that moment until she heard gasps. She pulled away from the kiss and stared at Takeru who smirked and licked his lips. She blushed madly, pushing herself away from him and turning to see Sora and Mimi with shocked expressions and the boy was gone.

"Th-Th-That was not funny!!" Hikari shouted. But the sudden incident made her wobbly and she leaned on Miyako for support.

Takeru laughed. "Our first kiss, didn't it feel good? You taste good, there's no doubt I'll be having more of you." He teased, before leaving swiftly, like a ninja.

Sora cleared her throat for attention. "Mind telling us what all that was about?" She asked. Mimi nodded. "Details, every one of them!" She said.

"Ughhh..." Hikari plopped onto her bed in exhaustion after having a long talk with the three girls over cups of coffee in a cafe.

A few seconds after her mother came in to check up on her. "Hikari, you do remember you have a small mission to do later?" She asked.

Hikari got up. "Oh...yeah..." She said. "I'll get ready for that." She said, getting off her bed and changing into her training suit. "Is it going to be dangerous?" She asked.

Her mother chuckled. "Only if you lose your guard." She said, walking off. Hikari rolled her eyes. "Like that boosts my mood." She sighed.

Hikari felt hot. Not the way how she felt when she blushed and felt shy, but feverish. She decided to finish this mission quick and get back and sleep. She walked into a restaurant, and gave her name to a waiter. The waiter looked over his list and said, "The person has been waiting for you. Please follow me." He said, directing her to a table.

Hikari was surprised. _I didn't know someone was waiting for me._ She thought. She sighed when she spotted Takeru sitting comfortably looking outside the window in a table that was meant for two. He turned to see Hikari and smiled at her. "Hello." He said charmingly.

Hikari felt as if she fell in love with him all over again. "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"Joint mission." He said in a voice loud enough only for her to hear. "I decided it a few minutes ago." He grinned.

Hikari shrugged. "You can just watch me while I finish everything." She said smugly.

"So I cant even help?" He asked, faking a sad expression. "I came all the way here just for you." He pouted. In Hikari's eyes, he just looks too adorable. Except she wouldn't accept it even in her mind. And Takeru could tell from Hikari's slight fidgety actions that he was affecting her.

"Ok, look, let's just get this over with." Hikari said, sighing. She got up from her seat. "I see you've eaten," She looked at his plate with some food, "I'll be getting some." She went towards the buffet table to get her food.

As she walked towards the buffet table, Takeru was checking out her assets. He smirked in satisfaction. And Hikari could sense Takeru's gaze at her back (more specifically, her butt) making her irritated. She hurried, taking the food she wanted, but not before looking at a certain boy with black hair. She took a few peeks at him while she picked her food, watching him talk with another man.

Just as he turned her way, she quickly darted her eyes down at the food in front of her. She was slightly nervous. Until Takeru went to her side and took her plate from her slightly trembling hand. "Calm down." He whispered.

Hikari calmed herself and watched Takeru pick up the rest of the food for Hikari, despite Hikari's approval of which food she wanted. When they sat back down on their seats Hikari ate silently in embarrassment. She messed up the mission already. And Takeru must be laughing about it in his mind.

"It doesn't matter whether he knows you or not." Takeru said nonchalantly. "He saw us earlier in the afternoon and he has probably found out about our identities." He said, while eating his own food.

Hikari exhaled inaudibly. Of course, she completely forgot about the afternoon. Remembering what happened earlier made her freeze and blush madly. '_I'll be having more of you'_, She remebered Takeru's words. That line sounded so wrong. But she had to admit, it sounded....hot.

"Hikari?" Takeru snapped her out of reality. Hikari looked up at him with the evident dark red blush on her face. He grinned and chuckled. "Cute." He said. "I have the urge to kiss you again." He smirked mischievously.

Hikari gaped her mouth open like a fish. She immediately tried to calm down and ate her food frustratedly. She hated being weak by someone she liked for nearly three years. Even though she knew that he likes her as well.

"Let's go back as soon as you're done eating." Takeru said out of the blue, surprising Hikari. "Don't worry, the mission is over." He said, smiling comfortably.

"You mean, you got all the information needed about him already?!" Hikari said. "This is my mission!" She said, keeping her voice to a minimum. "I'm supposed to do this!"

Takeru sighed. "As I said earlier, it's a joint mission. That means if I've done the mission already, then I'll just hand in the report to the clan head and just say we both did it." He said. "And I'm just putting off a small burden from your shoulder."

"Then what was the point of me coming here?" She asked in agitation.

"To enjoy a nice dinner with me." He grinned.

"This is annoying." She said. She found it sweet that he would do such a thing for her but if she was going to be trained as a kunoichi then she would want to do missions independently.

And Miyako falls in love.

"Hikari! Look at him!" She said excitedly to Hikari as she nudged her excessively. "He's the one we saw that afternoon! I never knew he looks this good up close!"

Hikari laughed uncomfortably. "Uh...well, he looks okay..." She was interrupted by Miyako's small scream.

"Are you crazy? He's gorgeous!" She said. "We need to get to know him!"

"Ichijouji Ken. 16 years old. He's good at soccer. And he's really smart." Hikari said.

Miyako looked at Hikari. "How do you know all that?" She asked.

"He introduced himself. He's the new student in my class." She said. "Though I really wish he wasn't." The reason being the way he always looks at her made her freaked out, almost scared. She had no idea what his problem was but she knew there was no doubt he knew her identity as a ninja. Just a hunch.

Miyako sighed dreamily. "I wish I could talk to him right now."

Hikari spotted him walking towards them. "I think now is your chance. He's coming." Hikari's heart beat fast nervously. She did not want to deal with some dangerous and undoubtedly annoying (who will also most probably yell out the fact that she is a ninja). "Miyako, I think you should talk to him until he has a meltdown." She added quickly before he was in a close range to hear anything else they could say between them.

Ken stopped in front of the girls. "Nice to meet you, Yagami Hikari." He said smoothly. "And..." He looked at Miyako.

"I'm Miyako! Inoue Miyako!" Miyako smiled brightly.

Ken smiled meekly. Suddenly Hikari felt as if he wasn't such a bad person after all. "Yagami Hikari. I don't mean to make you suspicious of me. I am on your side." He looked around. "Um...where is Takeru?" He asked.

Hikari looked around. _Come to think of it, he's always beside me, protecting me outside school area, but never with me in school. Not once._ She thought. "Um...I...don't know." She said.

Out of the blue, Takeru arrived looking angry. "Hikari! What has he done to you? Are you okay?" He asked. From afar, his friends called him, but Takeru ignored them.

"N-No, I'm not--" Ken started, but was interrupted by Takeru.

"If you lay one finger on Hikari, I'll never forgive you!" He said although his voice was kept low.

"Wait a minute--" Miyako started, however she was cut by Hikari, who did not bother to keep her voice low.

"Stop it! If anything happens to me, I can defend myself! I can do my own missions! You don't need to keep popping up somewhere to 'help' me when you're not even giving me the independence of finishing my missions! I don't need your protection! You don't even know if I like you!!" She shouted at him.

All four froze and silence came over them. The ones affected were mostly Takeru and Hikari. Takeru was hurt and Hikari was in regret. "Ta-Takeru...I'm sorry." Hikari said. "I didn't--"

"I understand." He said. He turned and faced his back towards her. "I understand." His said, his voice quivering. He ran off, leaving Hikari in guilt and disappointment as well as regret. Miyako and Ken stood there in shock that eventually dissipated.

Miyako placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Calm down, Hikari. You'll be able to explain to him this misunderstanding after school." She said.

Ken stood while wondering what he should do. "U-Um...I apologize greatly, Hikari. If I had spoken to Takeru properly..."

Hikari took a deep breath. "It's ok. It's not your fault." She said. _It's completely my fault. My fault!_ She thought, with guilt and anger. What she deeply regretted was lying about her feelings towards him. "I lied to him." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I made him think I don't like him. But..." She started crying. "I do..."

**Author's Notes: OMG. Haha. After a long hiatus I've updated~ This is very sad. I should finish this story quick and get everything over with. **

**No, just kidding. I'll try to make this as exciting as possible...if people are still willing to read this. **

**I actually haven't finished watching Digimon 02, but only watched it halfway. However I am in the middle of finishing the series. Though I must say I can see the hints of Miyako & Ken as a pairing and OBVIOUSLY there are hints of Takeru and Hikari yet I have no idea why the ending turned out that Takeru and Hikari have different families. That makes me mad but I guess fanfictions are the way to go for these two. **

**But I'm starting to have the urge of writing a fanfic of Miyako and Ken. **

**Teehee~**


End file.
